


Love bites

by Codeanpendency (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Not Specified, Almost caught!, Implied Underage, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Codeanpendency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re always so careful but they had to slip up one time right? and now Sam’s answering questions about the none existent girl who left the love bite on his neck to his Dad over crappy motel breakfast, just what he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love bites

**Author's Note:**

> A short little piece I wrote when trying to get back into the swing of writing a few months ago. I thought that since its been sitting around gathering dust it deserved to be the first thing I post over here.

He hadn’t even thought to check for marks. Dean was always so careful, even when Dad was away chasing whatever monster he’d decided was more worthy of his attention than his sons this week. There was no way that caution he possessed would be allowed to slip whilst John was actually around. Or so Sam had thought.

Neither of them were stupid, they knew exactly what would happen if they were caught. The whispers and touches shared between them in the privacy of empty motel rooms weren’t exactly brotherly after all and they knew that. Were made all too aware of it every time Sam wanted to reach across the grimy diner table and rest his palm on the knee of Deans worn jeans, play with the frayed thread there. Aware every time Dean gathered his little brother into a hug and had to count the seconds just so that it wouldn’t last long enough to make their watching father suspicious.

It wasn’t something they liked but it came with the territory, if you were going to enter into an incestuous relationship with your brother you had to accept that public displays of affection wouldn’t really be appropriate and that was just fine. They’d never talked about it, both just knew, and that was why when Dad’s eyes shot straight to Sam’s neck as he shuffled sleepily toward the fridge that morning, Sam was a little slow on the uptake.

Blissfully oblivious to his fathers quizzical gaze following him about his morning routine Sam ran a hand through his sleep tousled mop of brown hair as he searched through the tiny fridge for something edible. Seeing nothing in the way of food (not that he’d expected to, he knew the drill by now but he’d have to wake up a little more before he could be bothered to brave the run down cafe across the road) he grabbed the orange juice he’d insisted on his father buying and, not bothering to try and find something to drink it out of, he crossed straight to the couch, slumping down next to his father and drinking deeply from the carton.

Feeling a little more refreshed, the fog of sleep receeding slowly but surely, he wiped the back of his hand across mouth to clear the few droplets of juice that had taken up residence on his upper lip and looked across to say Good Morning to his Dad, finally noticed the steady, measuring gaze that hadn’t left him since he’d entered the room.

"What? I’m the only one that drinks this, and don’t try and tell me you and Dean don’t do exactly the same with the milk" he said immediately, tone already defensive, assuming that his slobbish behaviour was the reason his father was staring at him like he was trying to figure out the answer to a particularly challenging crossword puzzle.

Ignoring his sons words as though he’d never even spoken John set down the paper he’d been perusing as suitable morning reading (open to the obituaries of course) and with a slight tilt to his chapped lips asked “anything happen whilst I was away that you wanna tell me son?”.

That question bought Sam up short. Plenty had happened whilst their Dad was away, just like it always did. There’d been school work and actually starting to make friends in this little backwoods town (against his better judgement because Sam knew that now Dad was back they’d be there for 2 more days, 3 tops). There had been going out on late night drives with Dean to the hidden parts of town that most people didn’t bother to try and discover and the fact that Sam had finally learned how to swallow Dean all the way to the root when giving him a blow job. Most of these things Dad wouldn’t care about and the last of which Sam would never confess to even held at gunpoint. So, with one brow raised in confusion, he slowly answered “Just the usual, school, homework. I got the best score in my class on the biology quiz last week”.

John listened to his sons explanation with the air of someone who was hearing the words and yet not really taking them in “oh yeah? and you make any friends at this school of yours?”. That slight tilt to his lips was becoming a fully fledged smile now (still not a particularly big smile considering it was John Winchester) but it was there, obvious in the increase in wrinkles on that worn face of his.

"I don’t see much point to making friends, Dad. How much longer are we gonna be here now anyway? We leaving tomorrow?" the youngest Winchester couldn’t help the slight bitter note creeping into his tone. It was nice, if not odd, to see his Dad smiling and clearly finding something amusing but all he was doing was making him mad, reminding him of exactly why Sam didn’t make friends.

"So, no friends at all? not even any special friends? girls?" John replied, for once not commenting on the ‘disrespectful tone’ his son had used, his eyes burning a hole into Sams neck, now resting relentlessly on one particular spot.

Sam’s brow furrowed. John never asked about friends and he certainly never asked about girls- he knew that was more Deans area (or it had been until this messy thing between the two of them had started). Sam had half a minute in which to be confused. before he put two and two together and finally came up with four.

Jumping from his seat on the battered couch he crossed to the tackily decorated mirror that was trying its best (and failing miserably) to lend an air of taste to the room, tilting his head back to examine his neck where, just as he feared, a huge, purple bite mark sat clear as day on his tanned skin.

He was going to kill Dean. No, just killing him wasn’t enough. He was going to take the worst way Dean could imagine dying, times it by ten and then do that to him because now here Sam was answering awkward questions about love bites to their father while Dean slept on peacefully oblivious to the mess he could have caused.

Ignoring the flush of pleasure that was trying to take hold of him at finally being able to wear Dean’s marks he focused instead on the horror of the fact that this small act of carelessness could have had them found out. Could have opened a whole can of worms that would have let their Dad and everyone else know exactly what the Winchester boys got up to in their spare time. He couldn’t face the mirror anymore, just seeing his reflection (face flushed hot red with embarrassment, too long fingers that he’d yet to grow into clasping at the mark in a desperate attempt to cover it) and his father behind him looking deeply amused about the whole situation, making him wish he could just sink into the floor, never to be seen again.

Now he had to think on his feet. Thank God Dad had assumed it were a girl; his embarrassment could actually work in his favour and after stuttering out a few answers to his fathers questions he could leave the room and the matter would be dealt with.

Thinking on his feet. Right. He could do that. They’d been lying since they were old enough to talk so this should be easy.

"So, no girl huh? it’s OK Sammy you don’t have to be embarrassed, you’re at the right age now where I’ve been waiting for this to happen. Hell, I wish your brother had waited as long as you have" John’s tone was proud, as close to carefree as it ever got, and some of the ever present dark shadows that clouded his expression seemed to have lifted, even just for a little while.

"I.. um, there haven’t been many girls. Just-" the words tumbled from his lips, making him ramble enough to make it seem like it could be the truth. Sam cleared his throat to try again "-just one and I haven’t seen her all that much". There, his very real humiliation made that the easiest lie he’d ever told and now all he had to do was make his retreat.

Head down and hand still at his neck he practically ran to the narrow doorway that would lead to the sanctuary of the room he and Dean shared. Almost there, almost away from the awkwardness that was filling the air in the too small room and mingling with his Dad’s amusement, making the air difficult to breathe. But it seemed that today he was the universes private joke. In the very doorway he’d been planning to use as his escape, Dean himself appeared, clad only in boxers and looking ruffled in that adorable yet impossibly sexy way Sam had only ever seen his brother pull off.

Sam’s hazel eyes shot wide, trying to communicate his distress to Dean who didn’t even seem phased by their Dads uncharacteristic good mood. He stopped walking, frozen yet again in the small space that passed for their front room/kitchen this week as his path was blocked by his older brother leaning casually against the paint chipped door frame.

"Sammy you sly dog, is that where you were last night when you told me you were stayin’ out to study? I don’t know whether to be proud that you’re finally gettin’ laid or disappointed that you used such a lame excuse". Just like that all of the breath left Sam in a rush and he was left gaping and spluttering. Of course Dean would be able to lie that easy, act as though he’d known exactly what he’d see on Sam’s neck that morning and- wait. One more look at the pleased expression on his elder brothers handsome face told Sam all that he needed to know and anger, hot and bitter, fires up to mingle with his humiliation.

Obviously it was easy for Dean to lie about this when he’d known that it was going to be there, had time to prepare. The little dick had done this on purpose! Now, in the background, John was laughing and telling Dean to ‘leave your brother alone, he’ll do things at his own pace’. But everything was background noise to the plots for revenge happening in Sam’s head.

Easy as anything, as though he hadn’t been responsible for the near heart attack Sam had gone through that morning, Dean winked and pushed up from where he was leaning against the door frame, walking past Sam with just a brush of their hips where maybe he’d walked a little closer than necessary.

OK, that was it.

Scowl firmly in place Sam stormed out of the room, chased by the sounds of his families’ laughter and cursing to all of the God’s he knew the names of for letting him end up with such a tease for a brother. Well Dean better be ready, Sam thought with a smirk. If Dean thought even for a second he was the only tease in this relationship…he had another thing coming.


End file.
